Hearts of soldiers
by hwest
Summary: Harry has had enough of the betrayals and rabid fans in England following Voldemort's defeat. He decides to leave it behind and have a quiet life filling potion orders. That is until he makes the mistake of going to a certain hospital in Forks Washington, and fate is set into motion. So much for his peaceful, boring life. Jasper Hale/Harry Potter


Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!

Harry walked toward Gringots to talk with his account manager Griphook. He was hoping to find a way to leave England and all his rabid fans. It had been a few months since he had defeated Voldemort, and it seemed like everyone wants a piece of him now. Shackbolt wanted him to join the Auror Corps, Ginny wanted to marry me with Mrs. Weasley backing her all the way, and the public wanted to place him on a pedestal as "The-man-who-vanquished". What is up with wizards and their ridiculous titles. Boy-who-lived, Man-who-vanquished, Supreme Mudwub and countless others. I guess that half those titles are because of Dumbledore, the old codger. Turns out the old man has been controlling my whole life. Left me with the Dursley's so I'd be submissive and pliable, set up my adventures at Hogwarts so I'd have the mindset of a martyr, hand picked my "friends" to spy and tell him everything I do and think. Payed them with the money from my own vaults. I knew he was playing me since first year, so I'd played along with his games, I just didn't realize how far those those games extended until I was in the Hospital Wing recovering from the Final Battle. They thought I was asleep and we're talking on the other side of the curtain. Apparently they had only become my friends for the fame and money they would get for associating with my name. Ron was going to use it to become a high ranking Auror without working, Hermione was going to climb the social ladder of politicians and become the first female and muggle born minister of magic, Ginny and her mother had much more personal plans for myself. Molly had bred Ginny to be the bride of the-boy-who-livedTelling story's of happy endings and a life of privilege. From an early age Ginny thought it was inevitable we would marry. They were sorely disappointed when I announced I was gay. Even if I wasn't I wouldn't have been able to have a relationship with someone who wouldn't see Harry Potter and only my titles. Both women were so deluded they brewed a love potion to place in my food and drink at the closest opportunity. I broke ties with the family afterwards as they were delusional, saying that I lead her on and broke her heart. They even had he audacity to get a ring for Ginny saying we would marry and attempting to get word to the Prophet to push me into it. I put a stop to that immediately.

That was the last straw that broke the camels back so to speak, hence wanting to talk to the goblins. Over the course of e War Harry had let out more of his Slytherin side instead of repressing it to fit in with the Griffindors. It's a good thing too as if he hadn't he wouldn't know  
what he did now he wouldn't know about any of the vaults he inherited except his trust vault. He wouldn't even know a quarter about magic and magical laws he did now. He wouldn't know how to get out of the country. Wouldn't know about his friends and supposed loved ones betrayals. Most of all he wouldn't be alive today if he had stuck to the path of a Griffindor. As it is, he is glad he kept his real self hidden. Even when he didn't know about the betrayals, he knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't understand him, or anyone else in the school for that matter. He was very good at hiding his Slytherin side by now. No one even knew Potions was his favorite subject, and that he was good at it. He had gotten a mastery anonymously through the ministry. He even had a business going selling potions through owl order. No one knew he brewed the potions, so it was good to know the business was so popular because people liked products, or just who's selling them. The bad thing is for the past month or so he hadn't been able to accept new orders. After school let out for the summer Dumbledore had put him back with the Dursley's, even withHe threat of Voldemort gone. It was essentially kidnaping, with a sentence in Askaban. That's not e only things he's done that could sentence him to Askaban for the rest of his life. He put illegal ward on myself to know where I am at all times, and putting blocks on my magic after my parents died. Unfortunately most of the ministry is corrupt and wouldn't put him on trial without a lot of pressure. They were just happy to have me out of he way. The Dursley's were not very happy of this arrangement to put it lightly. My treatment by them has been worse in the past month then ever before with my living with them. Vernon had actually broken my arm in the view of the neighbors, so he had to take me to the hospital for a cast so no one would ask questions. The resulting beating of having to use money on me left me bruised and bloody on the floor. Fortunately Vernon hadn't broken any bones since. Thank Merlin for that as he hadn't been able to brew any skelgrow at the Dursley's. He could try to owl order them from an apothecary, but he didn't trust anyone else's potions. You could never know what else they had put in there, case and point Ginny Weasley, her mother, and my food. Harry never really had this problem before, usually what magic he had access to would mend the bone to where he could move slightly as well as the Dursley's being careful not to break bones so they could have their servant operational. As such he hadn't really stocked up on skelgrow for the summer. On the other hand he had plenty bruise balm and blood replenishers. If he hadn't he people he was walking past in Diagon alley would take notice immediately, instead of a few curious glances at his cast. That he still needed to take off after getting his hands on some  
skelgrow.

The people in the alley didn't even realize who he was. That was kind of the point after he had changed his appearance with some potions. As well as some changes from his magical inheritance. He no longer had to wear his thick rimed glasses, his skin went from looking sickly  
and papery thin to smooth and milky appearance. He was unfortunately still only 5'4 but his body had filled out some in compensation. His body was toned from years of Quidditch as well as fighting in the war. In short I have the body type of a dancer, or a martial artist if you know what to look for. All my scars have faded to near invisibility, including the one on my forehead I'm so famous for. My hair is sleek and wavy reaching to mid back. it was a far cry from my previous appearance of a scraggly street urchin. The only people that would have a chance if noticing me now is Severus and Draco. Funnily enough those two have become my closest confidantes after the war. Malloy for the help he lender during the war, as well as being there for me after the Weasley's betrayal. Severus had always been there for me after I had joined the wizarding world, it wasn't until I had showed my aptitude for potions however, had we actually become close. Those two are the closest I have to family now. Snooty and Sarcastic, but still family.

Those two are the only ones I can stand to be around in all of Britain. Everyone else was rabid fans I should run away from for my own sanity. Excluding the Weasley's who hate me, excluding the twins, Charlie and Bill ad they understood where I was coming from. Funnily enough the Weasley's fall in the same category for the remaining Death Eaters. That's why I decided to leave Britain. Draco and Severus will be the only ones to know where I am, let alone be able to contact me outside of my orders for potions. All I need before I leave is a location and a place to live. Hence my trip through Diagon alley to Gringots. Hopefully I have property on another continent so I can finally live a life in peace and quiet. I know I need a large yard to be able to have a greenhouse and garden for potions ingredients and the like. Somewhere cut off from a magical community so I don't get recognized. As well as a country that speaks English. I walked through the marbled doorway of Gringots and walked toward the head floor goblin and requested Griphook. I had made him my account manager as we get along well. I get along with all the goblins actually as I treat hem fairly. Because of hat they favor me as being the first wizard to have the title of goblin friend. The rest of the wizarding world treat goblins and creatures in general deplorably. I never quite understood why, they make great friends and allies as long as you treat them as equals. I've made friends with quite a feat creatures including the goblins, house elves, some werewolves, and the centaurs in the forbidden forest. When I got to Griphook's office we got right to business. He pulled out papers detailing the properties I own from all my lordships. I got the Black lordship after Sirius's death, as his heir. The Griffindor, Perivel, Merlin and Potter lordships from my father. The Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff lordship from my mother, turns out boy her parents were second generation squibs. As well as the Slytherin and ale Fey lordships from Voldemort by right of conquest.

There were too many properties from all of the houses to sort through in one sitting, so I will be taking me with me to look over. Besides we had other business to attend to. As a goblin friend I get certain liberties others would not be offered, such as a ritual that would get rid of any potions, curses, blocks or any other influence on a person. I am also able to hire a goblin to take on legal persists on my behalf. Which was good as I planned on forcing Dumbledore onto trial, no matter if the ministry objects. A formal request to Madam Bones of Dumbledore's, Weasley's, and Granger's actions will do something, as she's one of the few officials not corrupt. She would only get the request so far by herself. I wonder what my favorite beetle animagus is up to.

Hey guys *says while peeking from behind a tree* I know what your thinking but I didn't mean to start another story when I have two others I just started as well.

Really.

I didn't.

Promise.

This is actually the result of having nothing else to write about in my creative writing class. I just decided to not let it go to waste and posted it instead. I will try to update my other stories as well. . . . If I can stop being so lazy and write on more than one story a day.

Anyways don't forget to review. Maybe it'll motivate me to update all my story's more regularly.


End file.
